


The story about a girl named Gwen

by Marvelgirl073



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have a kid, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky has a kid, Tony Stark and Steve rogers do not get along, Vigilante, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl073/pseuds/Marvelgirl073
Summary: Gwen Stacy was found at a Hydra base, at only six years old, broken, alone, and scarred. They brought her back and that's where Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes found her. The couple immediately fell in love with the girl and decided to bring her home. And that's how Gwen Stacy became Gwen Rogers-Barnes. Now ten years later she has a new family surrounded by her dads, aunts and uncles, and about to start her first down at Midtown High.(also this fic has multiply chapters but I can’t figure out how to fix so it shows they’ll be more then one. If you do leave a comment)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Mild Michelle Jones/Cindy Moon, Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and my second one published and I’m excited to share it with you. At first I’ll be posting everyday because I wrote multiply chapters before publishing it. Then I will go to a regular pairing schedule of once a week. Feel free to point at any mistakes I make and I’ll try to fix them. Also feel free to go check out my other fic on my account, and the possible more I might be adding soon

“They found her last night at a Hydra base. Right now, she’s with our best team of scientists, who are working on her trying to figure out as much as we can. The scientists have estimated her to be pretty young, only about six or seven. It's also clear she is way behind on schooling, she knows nothing a basic young girl should know. So, we think she's been in Hydra for a while now, and we don't think she got much education. In addition to this, we found documentation of experiments performed on her, by the looks of it, they didn’t wait long to start experiments. She was properly only a few months old when she was sold and they probably started almost imminently. But, that’s not the only thing, Due to the conditions of the experiment, we think Hydra is trying to reopen there enhanced individuals program, with or without the tesseract. Luckily, it looks like they haven’t gotten very far, but have been able to succeed in some way. Lucky for us, it’s not perfect, but the results are still deadly. The girl we found seems to have developed powers but were not sure what they are yet. We do know however, she doesn’t exactly know how to control them. This is where you come in. Besides Barton, you have the closest connection with the Maximoff twins, who to our knowledge, are the only people to have survived the early experiments. We are hoping you could use the knowledge you've gained to help train her in using her powers. And Barnes, you have dealt with Hydra before, so you're more aware of what goes on in those facilities than any of us. Between the two of you, I think you're the best people for the job of training her.” Maria briefed Steve and Bucky.

The couple shared a knowing side glance, and Steve nodded,” Can we see her.”

“Yes of course, right this way.”

Maria then led them through hallway after hallway. Labs and offices and board rooms. But, before long, she led them to a simple iron door in the center of the facility. She typed in a pin code and scanned her hand before the door started to move.

“Is this really necessary?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” is all Maria said as she walked in, the two men following behind her.

There wasn't anything special about the room. The dull yellow walls were bare, and the off-white tile floor looked like it needed scrubbing. There wasn't much furniture in the room, only a long wooden table in the center and a few scattered chairs. But, two things stood out to Steve. One was the wall to the left of him, instead of the chipping paint there was a full glass viewing window. The second thing was the small file on the table that simply read, Gwen Stacy. Maria walked over to the file and handed it to Steve. He began to read through it very thoroughly. From the transaction of money from Hydra to her mother to the awful experiments, they had done to her for the years she was there.

Steve carefully read over the file, and Maria had answered some phone call and left. But Bucky, Bucky had wandered over to the large glass wall. There, lying on the floor, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. She had medium blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. And to just think, someone somewhere had sold this amazing, beautiful girl, over to the awful people that make up Hydra. He just couldn’t believe it. Now, the more he thought about it, the more his blood boiled, whoever had done this to her had to pay. He had to kill whoever had any part of her experiments. Not a single one of them would be left standing.

“Buck, take a deep breath, they have her now, no one is ever going to hurt her again,” Steve comforted. Somehow he always knew what was up, sometimes Bucky wondered if he was a mind reader.

“Steve I don’t trust them, I don’t trust them to keep her safe. Here they are going to just poke and prod her with sticks. You know how they are at SHELD. She needs to grow up somewhere where she can have a family-friendly environment.”

“Bucky what are you implying?”

“I’m implying we should adopt her. And before you say anything I have this all figured at. We can turn that extra bedroom down the hall from ours into a nursery. And Wanda can help train her to use her powers. And who better to calm her down from a nightmare then two super-soldiers, one who has been infl-.”

“Let me stop you right there, you don’t have to rant any longer because I agree. I’m going to talk to Maria now, and hopefully, she’ll agree with us. If they want us to train Gwen, what better way to do it then from our own home. Where two soldiers, two assassins, and a product of the same experiment can help.”

“Thank you, Steve, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

10 years later

Beep. Beep. Beep. Gwen rolled over to turn off the alarm, before slipping out of bed. You would think no normal child would be this excited to get up on a Monday morning. On any other day, Gwen would be dreading it, and probably hit snooze on her alarm five times before getting up. But, today was different, after ten years of being homeschooled by her over-protective parents she finally convinced them to let her go to a normal school. So, you could understand while she was a tad excited.

“Sweetie, are you coming, we’re going to be late for meeting your Uncle Sam for our run,” Steve called from the base of the stairs.

“Coming Dad,” she yelled back.

Gwen quickly threw on some clothes from off the floor along with a pair of tennis shoes. She then proceeded to lazily brush through her hair and put it into a high ponytail. After one final look in the mirror, she ran downstairs and grabbed the premade plate of pancakes. Gwen then took a seat on the barstool and began to stuff her face.

“No kiss for the chef,” Bucky voiced from his spot next to the stove.

“Sorry,” Gwen said, rolling her eyes, but still getting up to hug her father.

“Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast, your dad wants to leave soon so we can get there on time. We’re scheduled to meet your uncle in fifteen minutes.”

“K, I’m ready.”

“Well that was fast, come on, get in the car, me and your dad will be out in a second.

Bucky finished putting away the stuff from the pancakes and wiped down the counters. Not long after Steve wandered in as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He greeted his daughter before walking over to his husband, who he greeted with a peck on the lips. Gwen, of course, let out a fake gag before going out to the car.  
“Come on Buck, time to go,” Steve told his husband.

“Ok, but did you eat today, I don’t like when you don’t have breakfast.”

“Yes, of course, I did honey.”

Bucky glared at him.

“Fine, I didn’t, but I’m ok Buck.”

“No, your not, here eat a pancake on the way.”

He handed Steve a pancake and grabbed the keys. Bucky then walked out the door, Steve trailing behind him munching on his pancake. A few minutes later, they pulled up into an empty parking lot of a park.

The three of them piled out of the car and into the parking lot. Sam was already waiting there and jogged over.

“Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to run alone,” Sam complained.

“Well you're going to have to still, see yah,” Bucky said taking off.

Sam took off after him screaming a string of cuss words. Gwen could have swore she heard Steve whisper language under his breath but didn't say anything. Up ahead she saw Steve and Bucky passing Sam, screaming, on your left and on your right in unison. She then took off to join the boys on their run.  
“So big G, you excited for your first day of real school?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s got to be better than being taught by the cheesiest couple in the world. There can be so annoying sometimes,” Gwen joked.

Sam let out a small laugh,” Yeah they can be like that, so what school you going to anyway?”

“Midtown High. It’s a fancy tech school up in Queens.”

“Well, I’m sure that will be fun. Now.... race you to catch up with the old men!” He said before taking off.

Gwen let out a little giggle before running after him. A few hours later

“Gwen, the school bus is here!” Steve yelled.

“Ok, coming!” Gwen yelled back.

She grabbed her backpack from her chair and ran downstairs. She grabbed the lunch box from Bucky’s hand and headed towards the door.

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Steve asked.

Gwen turned around confused,” No I don’t think so.”

She rolled her eyes when she saw her parents outstretched arms.

“Sorry,” she said walking back to them.

She gave them each a hug and said goodbye, before rushing out the door. As she ran towards the bus stop, she heard her dads call from the house, shouting something about being home by four for training. She gave them a thumbs up in acknowledgment, before running to the bus and slipping in, just as the doors were shutting. Gwen looked up to the driver who gave her a “next time I won’t wait look”. Gwen made a mental to be a few minutes early next time.

She took a seat in the back and popped in her headphones hitting shuffle on her 80s playlist. The beginning notes of Billie Jean played through her earbuds as she took in her surroundings. Aunt Nat had always told her to analyze a situation before taking action. Of course, she meant it more towards her training as a spy, but it could work for school too, right. In the front of the bus, sat a few quiet students doing the homework and the middle-aged bus driver that already didn’t like her. Behind them, there was a multitude of people talking, of course, everyone already had their cliques, that’s what happens when you start a month late. Across from her was a boy with curly brown hair and a bigger Pilipino dude. Behind them was an African-American girl with her head stuck in a copy of Pride or Prejudice, ever once in a while she would say something to the two boys in front of her, but never looked up from the book. Across from the girl, and behind Gwen, way at the back sat a group of four boys who seemed to be led by a Guatemalan-American boy. Gwen didn’t know why, but she was getting a feeling him and her weren’t going to get along.

By this time, the bus had pulled up to the school, and people were getting off. Gwen followed them off the bus and into the school’s main entrance. Inside the school, it was the same as the bus. Everyone was in their little cliques, talking and joking around, waiting for the bell to ring. She spotted the two groups that were sitting around her, walking a little up ahead. Gwen also looked just in time to see the curly-haired boy get shoved into a locker by the four boys. She was about to go help him when the bell rang. Everyone went in their different directions off to there different classes. Gwen then realized that when she was distracted by the fight, she forgot she was supposed to go to the main office to get her schedule and locker number. She quickly asked a staff member where the principal's office was and made her way there.

“Hi I’m Gwen Ro-Stacy,” she told the secretary, catching herself before she could give away her last name. She used her old last name as a coverup, so people didn’t know her true identity.

“I’m new here, and I was told to come to the office and get my schedule and stuff.”

The woman hit a button on her desk, and said something, before telling me I could go in. She motioned to an oak door to the left and told me that it was the headmaster's office. I walked in and was greeted by a middle-aged woman.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Morrita, and you must be Gwen Stacy. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, offering me her hand.

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you too,” Gwen said taking her hand.

“Come, come have a seat won’t you.”

Gwen took a seat on a leather chair parallel to the desk.

“Now here’s a map, your schedule, and your locker information. I also assigned a student to you for the day to show you around. He has almost the same schedule as you and will be able to answer any questions you have.”

As if on cue, the door opened, to reveal the same curly-haired boy from the bus. Gwen smiled a little, but she didn’t quite know why.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, I’m going to help show you around Midtown,” he said as if he practiced it a million times.

Gwen blushed slightly. It wasn’t until now that she realized how cute he was. Even his voice was cute. She realized she had been staring for too long, and stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Peter Parker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Peter have met for the first time. Let’s see where this adventure takes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here. Hope you guys counting to enjoy the story. And don’t forgot to show you love with kudos!

They shook hands and left the office. For the next hour or so Peter showed her everything from the science lab to the lunchroom. Gwen had to admit he was a really fun person to be around. He told her stories about the teachers and classmates and cracked a lot of jokes. Which were surprisingly funny. If Gwen didn’t know better, she would think she was developing a crush on the boy. It was about five minutes till the next bell when they finished.

“Well, it looks like we’re done here. After this, we have math, which we have different classes, but we have the same lunch period after that. Since you're new here, you can sit with me and my friends. Unless you know, you already have people you're sitting with.” Peter said, getting quieter and quieter with each word.

“I would love to,” Gwen responded.

They started walking towards their next classes when Gwen turned around.

“Hey, Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for showing me around, I..I had fun.”

“Your welcome.”

But, before they could say anymore, the bell rang. Students piled into the hallways and drowned them in noise. Gwen saw Peter flinch, which she thought odd, but brushed it off. She grabbed her book from her locker and trudged off to math class.

Math class flew by in a flash(no pun intended) and soon she was headed to lunch. She put away her book and grabbed her homemade lunch from her locker, before heading towards the lunchroom.

When she got there, she scanned the crowd looking for the familiar doe brown eyes. She spotted them and the matching brown hair, sitting at a table in the far corner of the lunchroom. Gwen walked over and took a seat next to Peter and another kid she recognized from the bus.

“Hey, Peter, who’s your friend here?” Gwen asked.

“Oh this is Ned, he’s my best friend.”

“Well nice to meet you, Ned,” Gwen said.

“As for you lady Gwen,” he said, causing them all to chuckle.

She was going to say a sassy remark. when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a girl with curly brown hair that you could barely see over her Pride and Prejudice book. She was the same girl from the bus. She sat down next to Gwen.

She muttered a simple,” Hey losers.” Before going back to her book.

“Hey M.J, this is Gwen M.J meet Gwen,” Peter said.

M.J put down her book, which seemed to surprise the boys, and turned towards Gwen.

“Finally another girl in this group, I'm sick of just hanging out with these losers, well it’s nice to meet you,” she said before turning back to her book.

Gwen looked back at the boys, who looked like they had never seen M.J’s face before. Which, considering her book was 3/4ths finished, when she only barely started it on the bus this morning properly wasn't far from the truth.

Gwen and the boys carried on light conversation for another 10 minutes or so when Gwen heard another set of footsteps, this time much louder. The boys had both looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces. She turned around to see the four boys from the bus, led by the dark-haired boy. 

“Hey Parker, I see you got yourself a girlfriend, oh wait you're too ugly to get a girlfriend. So is she your friend, oh wait, no one wants to be your friend either. But wait! Did you tell her your internship lie? Ohhh I bet you did. Well, honey, I hate to break it to you, but it’s a lie. So baby,” he said pushing her hair behind her ear,” What about you come sit at our table, and then after we can meet behind the school.”

Gwen has heard enough. She slowly got to her feet. Acting like she was going to say yes. The boys' faces dropped. She mouthed no at them and they looked at her confused. Then she turned around.

“Good choice baby, we’re much better than these low life’s,” the boy said.

Then Gwen took her swing. She held back a little not wanting to break his nose. But it was enough to cause him to stagger back. The boy looked up shocked and his nose was bleeding. At this point, everyone was looking at them, all a little shook about what just happened. Then Peter started clapping, then Ned, and slowly most of the lunchroom was clapping. The boy didn’t stay long after, and he and his goons ran off. Gwen sat back down, and the clapping slowly stopped.

The boys both looked like they had just seen a ghost.

“You...you just stood up to Flash wu wu how,” Peter stuttered.

“My Aunt always told me not to take crap from anyone, and my dad doesn’t like bullies, that’s why they taught me how to properly punch someone.”

“Well let me just say it was amazing, no one has ever stood up to Flash before.”

“Yeah, I got that part, but Flash said something about an internship lie?” She asked.

Peter sighed, but started talking,” I was hoping to avoid this because every time I tell someone they usually just push it off as a lie. I’ve lost a lot over it, but I’ll tell you. About two years ago I was offered an internship at Stark Industries. This might not seem so weird, the catch is, they don’t offer internships for high school students. I was brought to Mr. Stark’s attention by his A.I, she was searching through her database for important people when she came across me. Because of my G.P.A and interest in engineering, he decided to hire me. If you don’t believe me and don’t want to hang out anymore I understand.”

Hearing the name made Gwen queasy. Her family had mixed feelings about Tony Stark. On one side, her dad(Steve) had never gotten along with the man and his feelings of hate only grew after the “civil war”. Though her other dad(Bucky) had not had many interactions with Tony but seemed to side with Steve on the matter. He would never admit it, but it was mostly because Steve once offhandedly mentioned the time Stark told him everything special about him came from a bottle. Sam also seemed to side with Gwen’s dad, but that was mostly because his only interactions with Stark were those of their fight from “civil war”. On the other side, her Aunt’s always appreciated the older man. Natasha, of course, had known Tony the longest of anyone on the team, and always had a special bond with the man. Wanda also practiced the fact that even though it didn’t always seem like it, Tony always tried to help her, even after she chose team cap. So, you could understand Gwen’s feelings weren’t quite decided on the famous man.

“Of course, I believe you Peter, and I totally still want to hang out.”

Peter let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in. But smiled, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was growing feelings for the girl.

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and soon the bell rang. Peter, Gwen, and Ned walked out of the Chemistry room together. Then, the trio walked towards Gwen’s locker. On the way, many people thanked her for standing up for Flash. Gwen would just mutter an awkward “you're welcome” and Peter and Ned would continue to push on through the crowd. When they did eventually get to her locker, Gwen put her stuff away, and they parted their separate ways. Ned and Peter off to practice, and Gwen home to her weird family.

“I’m home!” Gwen called closing the door behind her.

“We’re in the living room sweetie,” Bucky called back.

Gwen dropped her backpack at the door. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw her makeshift family. Her two dads who adopted her. Her “Aunt” Nat her dad’s best friend. Her “Aunt” Wanda her dad’s “younger sister” and of course, her Uncle Sam her other dad’s brotherly friend. She couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“How was your first day of school, sweetie?” Bucky asked.

“It was great,” she said plopping on the couch in between her two aunts,” All my teachers are decent, and my class schedule isn’t that bad, oh and I already have people to sit with at lunch, Peter, Ned, and MJ.”

“Fun, anything interesting happen?” Bucky asked.

“I punched a dude in the face,” she said casually, starting to braid Nat’s hair.

“You did what now!” Steve said raising his voice a tad.

Nat high-fived her and Bucky shot her a glare,” Can you please explain this to us, Gwen.”

“Ok yeah, hear me out, first this guy comes over to our table and starts making fun of Peter and me being friends with him. Then he calls me baby and tries to get me to come over to his table, and then suggests I meet him behind the school after lunch,” she said, a little too loudly.

It was silent for a minute before Nat started laughing, Bucky followed, then Wanda, then Sam, and finally Steve. It lasted for a good few minutes before everyone settled down.

“Ok that’s a good reason to punch someone if I’ve ever heard one,” Bucky said chuckling.

“Yeah, come on Steve that dude was just asking for it, and what did you always say, you don’t like bullies and don’t care what therefrom,” Sam said causing everyone to burst into laughter again.

“Ok, ok, I get it she won’t get in trouble,” Steve said.

This time both Wanda and Nat high-fived her.

“Now go practice your powers before I change my mind.”

“Ok, she said before the three girls scampered off.

While Nat set up the practice dummies, Gwen and Wanda talked.

“So tell me about this Peter dude?” Wanda asked.

“What do you mean, there’s not much to tell, he’s just a nice kid.”

“Oh don’t give me that crap I saw how your eyes twinkled when you said his name.”

“She’s right you know, Gwen you have a crush on this Peter guy,” Natasha called.

“Ugh! You guys can be so annoying sometimes!” Gwen groaned.

“You know you love us though,” Wanda said ruffling Gwen’s hair.

“Whatever, you can complain about us later, now tell us more about this Peter kid” Nat demanded.  
“Well, his name is Peter Parker, he has curly brown hair and these brown doe eyes, and he's kind and sweet and funny,” Gwen told them as she attempted to make her hair lay flat again.  
She looked back up to see her aunts nervously glancing at each other. When they noticed she was staring however, they returned their attention to her and pretended like nothing happened. But, Gwen wasn’t going to let them off the hook that easily.  
“Are you guys ok, you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”  
“Yeah, we’re fine. Just the way you talked about him is the exact way Tony would talk about Pepper,” Nat explained.  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Now, let’s get back to training, we got to do something, are your dads won’t be too happy.”  
“Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. In the chapter I focused I dropping the relationship between Gwen and the rest of the squad. So there’s a lot of cute fluff like that in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz read!! Sorry for the long time to update I’ve been super busy with wrapping up the rest of school and writers block sucks. But here we are finally are with an update. For this chapter I decided to switch to first person POV, Bri as one I wrote a lot forgetting that it wasn’t and I decided to keep it to get a lot more from Gwens side like her thoughts. But if you guys don’t like it I can change it. And again please keep giving me writing advice so I can be the best writer I can be and check out my other stories. I’m also looking to put up a third story on my account. I have a few ideas such as a Avengers high school AU, and two ones where people or adopted by the Avengers(one is where I take a few Marvel characters with bad childhoods and the other one where this girl is taken in from the streets into the Stark family adoptes) But, if you have any more ideas feel free to DM me on Pinterest(username:OctoberLilly10) or Insta(username brit.photograph12 or animal_crossing.fanbase) Sorry for the long intro, but without further ado, the chapter.

The bell rang through the classroom. Me and a few other students quickly packed up, ignoring all protests from the teacher. To be honest, I had only been in school a week and was already getting sick of the,”the bell doesn’t dismiss you I do, thing. And by the looks of it, so did everybody else. I briskly made my way through the crowded hallways, before stopping at my locker to put my books away, and heading to the lunchroom. I found the trio sitting in their normal spots on the outskirts of the lunchroom.

“Hey guys, which we talking about”

“Oh, we’re talking about squad night, Ned said enthosticly.

“Oh my gosh, for the last time we are not calling it that. It’s such a basic mainstream name,” M.J commented, not looking up from her The Starless Sea book. 

I chuckled, of course that’s what M.J what would say,”Ok, but what’s squad night.”

“Oh my goodness, Peter we have failed as friends. Squad night is where one Friday of every month we’ll meet up at someone’s house and play games and watch movies and stuff.”

“That sounds fun.” I say, a twinge of jealousy in my voice. I usually spend my Friday nights sitting at home, drawing or watching reruns of some old show.

“Hey, Gwen, how bout you join us,” Peter spoke up.

“Yeah, I mean that would be fun.”

“Good, I'll have someone to talk to when they go on their rants on Star Wars,” M.J added from her seat.

I chuckled, “Well I’m happy to be your Star Wars rant escape buddy. I’ll have to ask my dad if I can go, when is it?”

“We usually head over right after Decathlon practice, so around five. It's at Peter’s house tonight so we’re just walk over after practice.You can wait here for practice to be over, or meet us at Peter’s

“Ok, I’ll probably just meet you at Peter’s just let me send my dad a quick text.”

I dug my phone out of my pocket and opened the Superfamily group chat. I sent a quick text asking about Peter’s and turned back to the table. Steve was one of those “mom’s” that always needed to know everything about the person before letting me go over to their house. So I wasn’t surprised by his text

Me:Hey can I go over to a friend’s house after school.

Super dad(aka Steve):I don’t know. Who will be there and where will it be?

Me:Its at my friend Peter’s house, it’s near the school, Ned, MJ, and Peter will be there

Super dad: I don’t know. Will his parents be home?

“Hey Peter, will your Aunt be home?” I asked him.

“Not right away, she’s working a late shift at the hospital then she’s going to pick us up dinner. Probably get there around six.

Me:His aunt is working a later shift, but she’ll be there about an hour after us. Please dad. I never got to do things when I was younger.

I know what you're thinking. The guilt card really. But come on I couldn’t help myself. As soon as the little read receipt popped up I could almost hear him sigh.

Super dad:Let me talk to your dad about it first. Then we will give you the final decision.

Broken white dad:I think you should let he go

Super dad:Buck have you been reading these texts this whole time and not said anything

Broken White dad: Maybe, but you said you wanted to talk to me, let her go and have fun, don’t be a party pooper

Super dad:Ok, fine, I’ll let you go, but I want hourly check ins, and I want you home by nine

Broken White dad: I come on Steve, she's a teenager now, let her go have fun with her friends.”

Super dad: Who’s side are you on?”

Broken White dad: What can I say, I'm playing devil's advocate.

Me:Thank you

Me: Hey, wait a minute

Super dad: What is wrong with you guys

Me: We’re children of the internet Hahahaha

I sent my final text and slipped my phone into my back pocket.

“My parents said yes,” I announced to the group.

“Yes!” the boys cheered high-fiving another.

“Hey Gwen can I have your number?” Peter asked, as lunch neared its end.

“What?”

“Oh, I um, mean for the group chat. Me, Ned, and M.J have a group chat, I thought you might want to be in it,” he stuttered out, blushing profusely.

“Way to go loser,” M.J added.

“Yeah sure,” I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and wrote my number on a blank sheet,”Yeah here you go.”

“Thanks.”

He pulled out his phone and did some typing. Seconds later I got a text. My screen light up. 

Spidy-Boi: Welcome to the group chat

I opened up my phone. Clicking the group chat, two other names appeared. Two other names popped up. The guy in the chair and boss bitch.

“Got it,” I confirmed, holding up my phone.

“Great.” the bell rang, and the quartette started packing up their lunches. 

“Ok, but one qustion. Why Spider-Boi and the guy in the chair. Mj I'm assuming is boss bitch, which I get. But, not the others.”

“Um.. well,” Peter stuttered.

“Peter’s afraid of spiders and we like to make fun of him, and Ned, I don’t really know.” 

“Hmm, interesting.”

“Ok, well I gotta get to class. See yah guys tonight.”

I slid the key into the lock of the door and turned it right. The door creaked under my weight as it slid open. Stepping out of the hot August air and into the cold air conditioned house.

“I’m home!” I called out.

“In the kitchen!” pop(Steve) called back.

I wandered towards the voices into the kitchen. I found both of them sitting at the table sipping coffee.

“Your back early. I thought you were going to a friends house.”

“Yeah, I am. But they have practice first and I’m going to meet them there. Thought I would drop in first to say hi and stuff.”

I dropped my backpack in a chair and wandered over to the cabinets.

“Well how about you tell us about your day?” Pop asked.

“It was fine,” I said, throwing a few chips in my mouth

“Fine. That’s all we get to know about your day.”

“I aced my pop quiz.”

“Well, that's good sweetie.”

“I’m going to go hang out in my room a little bit and then head out.”

“Ok, you need a ride over there?” Steve asked.

“Nah, I’m good, just gonna grab a taxi.”

“You sure? It's not that big of a deal.”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Aww. Stevie, you sad your baby bird’s leaving the nest?” Bucky snickered.

“You know what Buck,” Steve said, jokingly punching his husband on the shoulder.

“Ok, well I’m just gonna go now,” I said, leaving the kitchen and heading into my upstairs bedroom.

My backpack dropped beside my desk leaving it for Sunday when I’ll pull out this weekend's homework. I clicked the play button on my speaker, the first notes of Yesterday began floating through the room. I hummed aloud as I cracked open the window, letting the cool afternoon breeze hit my face. I smiled to myself as I watched people go about their day. Across the street children played in the park as parents watched on, some teenagers played basketball in the cul-de-sac, it was peaceful. I muttered the words of the song to myself as I abandoned my spot by the window and headed towards my closet. I pulled out a pair of black athletic shorts and a white tee shirt. I grabbed an empty backpack from my closet, and threw a deck of cards and some snacks I had stacked under my bed inside. I reached for my green and white varsity jacket that was hanging on the back of my chair. I ran my fingers over the compass patch on my chest. Pop’s words echoed in my ears.

“The compass is a sign of direction. It will always point to the right way no matter how lost you are. It can help guide your decision, put you on the right path again. That’s how I found Bucky.”

I smiled to myself. I checked my watch again. It was half an hour till 5, so I decided to get going. I threw my jacket and backpack on and walked downstairs. Once wishing my dad’s goodbye I wandered out into the street.

I raised my fist to the door and knocked on the oak wood. Voices floated into the hallway from the apartment,  
a few seconds later the familiar brown curls appeared on the other side. 

"Hey, Gwen.glad you could make it. Perfect timing actually we were about to start a game."

"Oh, fun." 

I followed him into the apartment. It was small, but quiante. He led me into a small living area where a small living set up was centered around a tv.  
Ned and Mj sat on said couch bickering about something.

"Hey guys, look who I found," Peter announced, alerting them of our presence.

"Sup," Ned greated.

"Hey, come sit next to me. We were just deciding on what game to play."

I smiled at them and plopped down next to Mj. I plopped my bag in front of me and pulled out the deck of cars and a few of the snacks.

Ned gasped,"Gwen, you brought mini MnM's, you are my new best friend."

"Hey," Peter protested.

"Peter. She brought me mini MnM's."

"Fairpoint."

"Ok, getting over Ned's weird obsessions with mini M&Ms. We need to decide what game to play. We've narrowed it down to Sorry or Life," My said.

"Oh Sorry differently."

"Ha, told you Sorry was better."

I high-fived Mj why the boys just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, let's just set the board up," Peter chuckled.

"Peter I swear to God if you use one my Sorry card on my piece I'm going to kill you.!" I yelled. Peter had just sent my 3rd  
and last piece on the board back to start. Behind us light footsteps approached and I whirled my head around.

"Well it seems you four seem to be having fun. You must be Gwen, Peter's told me a lot about you. I'm Peter's Aunt by the way." The young brunette greated me.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Parker."

"Oh, please, call me May."

"Ok, this is sweet and all, but I'm really hungry and I can smell that pepperoni pizza in your hand May and I really need it right now," Peter added in.

The rest of the group erupted into a fit of laughter at Peter. May chuckled as she put the three pizza's down on the coffee table. I noted that was a lot  
for only five people, but I shrugged it off. Me and Petter both reached for the three meat pizzas May had plopped down in front of us and our hands bombed.

"Your favorite three meats too?" I asked Peter.

"Yeah, it's more filling and I'm kinda constantly hungry."

I chuckled,"Me too though."

I reached for the pizza again, and this time grabbed two slices, and handed one to Peter. The four of us ate and talked for a good hour. Peter  
must have been as hungry as he said he was because I noticed he ate an entire pizza. After we were done we me and Mj convicted the boys of making mug cakes with us.  
His Aunt picked out certain ingredients and we made a small one round version of chopped. Mj ended up winning, no one seemed surprised by that. I mean, that girl  
can do anything. After a few more games we all ended up crashing on the couch and chairs and watching Mean Girls, which the original trio was shocked I had never seen.  
I somehow then convinced my dads to let me stay the night with the rest of the group. But, we didn't stay up that long. Me and Mj had claimed the couch for the night  
and we had both fallen asleep sometime about half way through the original Jumanji.

MONDAY MORNING

Me and the rest of the squad sat in the commons of Midtown High waiting for the bell to start. Peter and ned were talking about their newest lego project and  
me and Mj talked about the latest book she's been reading, (to be filled in later).

"Hey do you guys wanna meet at Delmar's after school today," Peter asked.

"Dude," Ned responded, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder,"You know I'm always down for food."

"Sure, I'll go," Mj added.

"Um, what's Delmar's?" I questioned.

"It's this small little sandwich shop on twelfth owned by this local Italian man. Oh Gwen you'll love it, you  
haven't lived till you've tried Mr. Delmar's sandwiches," Peter told me

"Ok, well I'm always down to try new things."

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

"Ok, I'm not really familiar with Queens, is this close enough to walk to or will we take the Subway."

"I mean unless you wanna walk for half an hour we can, but I think we might wanna just drive."

"Well I'm sorry Peter that I don't know Queens as well as you."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Peter, I'm joking, I don’t really care. I just haven't spent a lot of time in Queens."

"Oh, yeah. Where are you from anyway?"

"Brooklyn born and raised baby." Yes I know, that was a tad lie, I wasn't even born in America nevertheless New York, but born and raised sounds so much cooler  
than just Brooklyn.

"Nice, Ned's cousin lives in Brooklyn."

"That's cool. I would ask her if they were, but Brooklyn's big and I'm anti social."

Peter schukled,"Well, you always seem pretty chipper around us."

"Yeah, that's because you guys are my friends."

"Oh nata nata nata. Will you lovebirds stop already? If you hadn't noticed Ned already pulled his car around and we've been waiting for five minutes."

Me and Peter both blushed at the mention of lovebirds and quickly climbed into the back seat. I shut the door behind me and Ned pulled out into the  
light afternoon traffic. He quickly made his way onto twelfth street. Finding no parking, he moved two blocks over into a garage.

"This place better be as good as you say it is after a fifteen minute drive and making me walk two blocks."

"It's better than the half hour you wanted me to walk. Besides once you take the first bite your know its worth it."

"Well we see how well your sandwich god actually is."

"I never called him a sandwich god.'

"Oh, Peter, you didn't have to, we all just know," Mj butted in.

Peter rolled his eyes, and sped up his feet to talk to Ned. I fell back in my steps to talk to Mj.

"So, how are you and Peter going?" Mj asked.

"Fine? Why do you ask."

"Oh my god. I know you like him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We're just friends."

"For now," she scoffed.

"Ok, well even if I did like him, which I don't. It's not like he likes me back."

"Oh sweetie, I swear you guys were made for each other."

"You don't seem like the one who would be all lovey dovey, why do you say that?"

"Because you guys are both too dense to realize you both like each other."

"There's the Mj I know. But, do you really think he likes me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well ok then. If we're talking about crushes why don't we talk about Cindy Moon?" I countered

"What are you talking about."

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her. Besides its perfect, your both sarcastic and can bond over rolling your eyes and making fun of people/  
you're the sarcastic bad-ass part of the relationship, she's the sweet funny side. Yah know, good cop bad cop.``

She shakes her head,"The way your mind works."

"Hey, look ahead mi ladies, we here," Ned said.

"You are such a dork," Mj told him, reaching for the front door of the corner shop.

The four of us walked into the small air conditioned shop. It wasn't much, looked liked a small convenience store, all the basic stuff a  
the corner store grocer ould have. Near the front of the store there was a check-out counter and a small open kitchen. Behind the counter sat a pot bellied  
middle aged man.

"Hola Mr. Delmar," Peter greeted the man.

"Hola, Peter. And ah, I see you brought your friends. I assume the usual."

"Yeah, and whatever Gwen wants."

He looked up at me and smiled,"So, what'll it be, young lady."

"Oh, I have no idea what's good."

"I recommend the number five with pickles with it a little squished down."

"Um, sure."

"Ok, two number five's Peter stye, and number nine and a number twelve right."

"And four drinks."

"O---k. That'll be 22.99."

Peter stuck his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a few crumpled green bills.

"Here, I can pay," I offered.

"No, it's fine."

"You sure"

"Yeah, you can always pay me back later."

"Ok."

Peter dug some change out of his pocket and handed it over to Mr. Delmar. 

"So, who's your lady friend there Pete," I heard the man ask Peter in Spanish.

"Uh, um that's Gwen," Peter responded, also in Spanish.

"Just Gwen. Gwen. She is a friend, a girlfriend?"

"A friend, a friend."

"Hmmm. She's very pretty and would make a good girlfriend."

"You know, maybe before trying to be all secretive and talk in a different language right in front of someone. Make sure they don't speak that  
language," I said to them in Spanish, smirking.

"See, smart too."

I chuckled,"Thank you, I think."

"Here you go," the chief said, handing Peter a bag.

"Thanks. Bye, Mrrf,” he said to the chief and then to the tabby colored cat lying next to him

They wished good-bye to Mr. Delmar and headed outside. The four of them started walking down the street, not a destination in mind. They carried on  
conversation talking about homework and what's going on in our lives. We soon enough came to a park where we found a little section of tables and sat down.  
Peter then passed out everyone's sandwiches. We ate and made light conversation. Soon we finished our sandwiches and threw the trash away.

"Hey I'm gonna head home now, see you losers tomorrow," Mj announced.

"Ok, bye," I told her

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave too, bye duded," Ned told us, and I swear I could see him wink, but I brushed it off.

"Hey, you leave nearby, I can walk you home if you want."

"Um, well I live alway over in Brooklyn Heights. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, that's fine. You don't know your way around Queens and I don't mind, besides it's nice outside and I like walking around New York."  
"You sure."

"Positive."

"Well, ok then."

"Here, we wanna go this way, it's the faster and more scenic way. Not a lot of people know about it."

"Well, ok then."

"Ok, it's a long walk. Whicha wanna talk about."

"I don't know,"

"Ok, well let's get to know each other. I'll start. So, what do you do in your free time."

"Well, I like to draw and paint. My dad always really liked that stuff, even almost went on the become an artist, but choose the military insead and  
He taught me. I also like anything active. You?"

"Huh, then why aren't you in any sports with the school. I've seen you during P.E, you could easily join the Volleyball or Basketball team."

"Eh, not super into the competitive team sports, I do it more for fun in my freetime.I like to go out with the neighborhood kids and play sometimes."

"Huh, interesting. Personally I've always liked building things, whether that be legos or computers."

"Well that's a broad spectrum, what stuck that outlet."

"Well, my family didn't have a lot of money growing up, so I decided to learn how to fix things so they didn't have to worry about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve. But I think that's really cool that you did that."

"Your good. We're better off now."

"Well I'm happy to hear that. Now, my turn to ask a question."

Wwe carried on like that for the rest of the walk, talking about interests, hobbies, favorite movies. He found out I had only seen a couple of  
Star Wars and vowed that we would binge watch them all one day. 

"Hey this is my street," I tell Peter.

"Ok, wait, before you go, let me guess which is yours."

"Ok, loser."

He gives me a side glance,"You've been hanging out with Mj too much."

"Ok, if I had to guess, it would be the one to the right of the cul-de-sac. Because there's nice open space, close to the basketball hoop, you said you  
played with your neighbors, it has a garden, and I feel like what you told me your parents give me typical strict suburban family vibes and that house is  
radiating with it."

"Oh, so close, yet so far. See that small house, nice open yard, with the porch swing."

"Yeah"

"That's it, really. Looks like someone's grandparents live there, no offence."

I chuckled,"No, it's fine. My parents are both older. They didn't decide to have a child till they were much older and I was adopted."

"Ahhh."

"I can tell you why they bought that house," I said, starting to walk down the street,"Both of them had both been into older style houses, 1920s, 1940s  
style houses. They liked the architecture of the cape cod houses. And it provided the perfect view for sketching for my pops. And to tie it all in the little bow it was  
nestled in their hometown of Brooklyn."

"Hmm. Well, now I know a little more about you Gwen. And I gotta say, not exactly what I would expect."

"Well, I hope that's a good thing."

I waved hi goodbye and turned the doorknob to the front door. I stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again apologizing for my long time with out updating. I have no excuse besides my lack of motivation to do anything. But hey I’m back, and maybe are actually stuck to my promise of an update. Who knows. But just enjoy the chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to give them. I’m always open to advice and suggestions.

Once inside I dropped my backpack by the door, even though I knew dad(Steve) would yell at me for it later. Then I wandered into the kitchen where I found Bucky starting dinner.

“Hey sweetie, you're back kinda late,” dad(Steve) greeted as I plopped down at the dinner table.

“Yeah, Peter insisted he walk me so that took longer than taking the train.”

Bucky looked up from where he had started cooking the chicken and raised his eyebrow. In repounce I gave him a friendly glare. He then rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing.

“Well that was nice of him.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna help us with dinner,” dad(Bucky) suggested.

“Well, the neighbors were playing basketball down the street and I was thinking I was gonna go down there.”

“Ugh, fine,” he sighed,”Steve I told you we shouldn’t have sent her to school, now she barely has time for us anymore.”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Ignore you father sweetie, you can go, just be back in the next hour. Dinner’s going to be ready.”

“Thank you, at least someone cares about my happiness,” I sarcastically said, giving my dad(Bucky) the side eye.

He faked being hurt. But I was back out the door before he could say anything. I jogged down the street to the-cul-de-sac where James, Lily, Carter, and Tucker we’re playing knockout. Well, Lily was watching, she wasn’t much for sports Carter was the first to see me.

“Gwen, yes. We were waiting for someone to show up. Loser over here refuses to play with us, so we couldn’t play a real game.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. The two were twins and constantly going at each other. But deep down they were really close even if they would never admit it.

“Well I’m glad I could be your savior. So what two on two?”

“I would hardly call you a savior. Considering you abandoned us for that boy over there. Who was that anyway?” James asked

“You saw that?”

“Like I’ve said before. Eagle eyes.”

“Would you stop saying that? Literally no one calls you that,” Lily added.

“Whatever, Gwen never answered my question.”

“His name’s Peter. I met him at school and he offered to walk me home after me and a few friends meet up after school.”

“All the way from Queens. That’s a good forty-five minute walk(yes I know this is not accurate, but we can pretend). I wouldn’t walk any of you that far,” Tucker joined in.

“Don’t worry we know. But he’s’ cute. Is it possible we are seeing the first interactions of a beautiful love,” James teased.

“One, you think everyone is cute. And two, will you stop trying to set me up.”

“Well first I don’t think everyone is cute, just the boys and the girls, and everyone in between, but only the cute ones. And two, never.”

I sighed, “Whatever, can we just start the game.”

“Sure, but if you think any of us are going to leave you alone about this, then you be mistaken,” Tucker told me, passing me the ball.

We played for about an hour, before stopping for a water break.

“So, Peter?” Lily spoke up.”

“Yes, what about him,” I responded, taking a long sip out of my water bottle.

“What’s the deal with him? You guys walked home together so that has to mean something,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I choked on my water. “No, no, he’s just a friend.”

“That’s what they all say,” Tucker added.

“Whatever, you guys are just jealous because I made other friends.”

James gasped, putting his hand on his chest in fake offence,”Us, jealous, never.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever, ignore them. But when you guys have your first date we want to be there to meet him.”

“Ok, in your imaginary world where me and Peter start going out you can be there to intimidate him.”

“Great!”

“Hey guys,” I said polling down next to Mj at our usual table at the back of the physics classroom. 

“Hey Gwen,” Peter greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back, and then turned to talk to Mj.

“So, what’s up with you in the dork?” she said without looking up from her book.

“Why does everyone keep thinking that?!”

“It’s obvious you guys like each other.”

“No we don’t, we’re just friends.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

I was about to create a sassy response, when a soft hum at the front of the classroom alerted the students of the teacher's arrival.

“Hello, class,” Mr. Johnson started,”Today we will be talking about the chemical composition of the actinide elements.”

Around me, a few classmates pulled out various note taking materials, laptops, notebooks, pen, ect. Once everyone was prepared Mr. Johnson pulled out his teacher’s book and turned to the white board. About twenty minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking to my left Ned was holding out a piece of paper trying to be inconspicuous. Grabbing the paper from his hand opened it under my desk. I had fun yesterday. Maybe we can do it again today?-Peter. I smiled down at the note and wrote a quick response back and passed it back. I had fun too. I would like to do it again. But maybe we can take the subway back, my feet were tired, lol.-Gwen. A few seconds later, Ned once again passed the little piece of paper. Reaching over to grab the paper, I was alerted to a shadow standing above me. Looking up, I see Mr. Johnson standing over me.

“Mr. Leeds and Miss Stacy, is there something so important that it could not wait till after class to discuss.”

“No, sir,” the two of us mumbled.

“This is our stop,” I said after the speakers had turned off announcing the platform number.

“Okie dokie,” Peter smiled, gathering up his stuff.

After grabbing my bag from my feet, I followed Peter out the doors. Peter flinched at the loud noises of the platform. I quickly took notice, and grabbed his arm to guide him up out of the subway. Once out Peter gave me a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ve been meaning to ask why do you flinch at loud noises like that.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise,”Oh, I..I um just have heightened senses, cause of a medical defect.”

“Aw, that sucks. But hey life is life right.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, chuckling slightly.

The conversation quickly carried on as we walked, and soon the skyscrapers were changing into densely packed houses. You could just see my house over the horizon when Peter spoke up.

“So I was wondering something.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“So, I uh, really like hanging out with you. And I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out sometime. Like I know this really pretty place in Queens that’s perfect to watch the sunset.”

“So, like a date?”

“No, no. I mean, unless you want it to be. But if you don’t I totally understand“

“Your such a dork you know that. A date sounds perfect.”

“Oh, ok. Um, how about Friday night. I..I can pick you up.”

“Sounds perfect.”

SCENE CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY LOVELY BRAIN WHO HAS NO IDEA HOW TO DO IT

I closed the door behind me and sank to the ground. I smiled to myself. I’m going on a date with Peter Parker. Peter Parker asked me on a date. Mj was right, he really did like me. My thoughts were soon pulled back to reality however when my phone buzzed. 

So… I see someone walked you home again. 

It was James texting from the group chat. I knew they weren’t going to leave me alone about this, but I could’ve at least hoped.

What were you stalking me??

Observing

Wait, Peter walked you home again. I’m intrigued. 

This time it was Carter who butt in.

Why can’t you guys just leave me alone😢

Never.

I sighed. I would have to tell them eventually. Might as well be sooner rather then later.

So guys. I have some news. Peter may or may not have asked me out today. And I may or may not have said yes.

No one said anything for a good thirty seconds. Then another text from James popped up.

I think my eardrums just popped

Oh shut up. I can’t believe he asked you out!!!!! When’s the date!!! I want to be there to warn him if he breaks your heart. 

I cracked a smile. Only Lily would be the girl who refuses to basically do any sport and then offer to beat a guy up got you.

Calm down it’s just a date.

Whatever, I wanna be there too, and I’m sure James and Tucker would agree with me too. 

Oh don’t worry I do. When is this date? And he better be picking you up like a gentlemen.

I’m not gonna win this argument am I?

Nope, Lily added.

Fine. He’s picking me up at 6 on Friday.

Oh Perfect. I can take you shopping Wednesday. And then we can get you ready after you get home from school. And don’t try to argue this cause I know your going to want too. 

Wait...what happened I just woke up to like 59 texts from the chat.

Oh my gosh wait, did Peter ask Gwen out.

Finally!!!!

Peter and Gwen sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g.

Well I guess Tucker finally caught up. The imagine of Tucker cracking up in his bedroom alone at his own joke popped into my mind. I was about to stick my phone back in my pocket when I got another text. A private one from Lily. 

Don’t forgot to tell Shuri, she’ll wanna know.

Oh my gosh I almost completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me. Shuri would have had my head. 

After a silent thank you to the text gods I pulled at my laptop. It was already almost midnight in Wakands but I decided to give it a try. Knowing Shuri she was probably still awake. Opening the app Shuri designed to video chat I clicked on her contact. It rang twice before connecting.

“Well it’s about damn time you called.”

“Well hello to you too.”

“Oh hush, let’s spill the tea sis.”

“Ok well. Do you remember Peter?”

“Um, yeah that’s the one dude who showed you around the school right.”

“Yeah, well he asked me out on a date, and I said yes.”

She let out a squeal,”Oh my gosh, I can’t believe my little girl is all grown up!”

“Calm down, it’s just a little date.”

“Yes, your first date.”

“Please don’t make a big deal of if this. I already have Lily breathing down my back.”

“Good. That means she can do this while I’m stuck here in Wakanda doing my duties as Princess.” She said putting quotients over the last part

“Oh calm down.”

“Whatever.”

From downstairs her dad called for dinner.

“I gotta go, my dad’s calling me down to dinner.”

“Speaking if your parents have you told them yet.”

“No, I’m gonna try to tell them at dinner. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck. Also say hi to broken white bit for me!”

“Shuri! What has mom told you about staying up late in the lab,” T’challa’s voice came from the background.

“Ope. I gotta go. I expect updates about this,” she said before hanging up.

I chuckled at her before closing my laptop and going to face my parents.


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gwen finally get to go on their date  
> P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did it again. Promised to update and didn’t till months later. But honestly did you even expect anything at this point. Well, hope you enjoy you his chapter. And as always I’m open to advice and love. 
> 
> Also sorry in advance for the inconsistent spacing. I can’t an on my phone which I sometimes wrote on. But it’s fine

Wandering downstairs the smell of corned beef filled my noise. Yum, I always loved when Steve would make his home cooked meals. Upon walking into the kitchen, I see Dad was just now putting the meal on a hot plate. I then plopped down and started shoveling the meat onto my plate

“Not even gonna wait for us are you,” Pops teased.

“Come on, I’m hungry. Also Dad Shuri says hi.”

“Why is she up at this hour, it’s like midnight there,” pops(Steve) said.

“You have met Shuri, haven't you. Since when has she been responsible,” Dad added, following my suit and loading up his plate.

We both chuckled. Silence settled over the room as the three of us stuffed food into our mouths. 

“So...um, Peter asked me out.”

Beside me Pop(Steve) bit on his fork.

“Oh, um, that’s great honey,” he managed to sputter out.

“Yeah, he wants to pick me up Friday night, if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, um that’s fine.” 

Beside me, my other dad muttered something I couldn't hear. Causing Steve to sniffle a giggle and lightly scold his husband. I looked back towards dad in hopes for an explanation.

“I said finally.” 

“Ugh, dad.”

“I’m just saying. Do you really think I wasn’t watching you and him when he walked you home from school. Or the way you talked about him. You know, I was a teenager once too.”

“Wait, you knew about this and didn’t tell me.”

“I thought you knew, but I should have rembered you as dumb as a doorknob when it comes to love.”

“Whatever, we’re happy for you. But I’m guessing we don’t get to meet him quite yet.”

“I’m just not ready for that secret to spill yet.”

“Understandable, now finish your dinner.”

“Hold still,” Lily scolded me.

“What did you expect, you're trying to take my eye out.”

“Relax it’s just an eyelash curler.Stop overeating for once.”

I huffed in pretend anyonce, but then let her finish my make-up.

“Ok, done,” she said, before dragging me over to my mirror.

“Ok, I have to say, I look pretty good.”

“Good, ma’am may I say you are the defention of sexyness.”

“Well thank you Lily. But I better get downstairs, you know my parents or gonna wanna give me a whole speech and stuff.”

She giggled before following me downstairs. And as I expected my two dads stood at the end of the staircase waiting for me. 

“Damn girl, you did a great job. Never thought you’d be able to get her dressed up,” Bucky said, causing Steve to elbow him.

Lily giggled at the two,”Neither did I.”

“Well, you look beautiful honey,” Steve said.

“Thanks, but I gotta get going, he’s going to be here soon.”

“Hold your horses, I want a picture before you leave.”

A few minutes and about a billion pictures later the doorbell rang.

“That must be him,” Pop said, “Hear, we’re go wait in the living room.

They walked out and then I turned to Lily,”I’m nervous. And I know I shouldn’t be. I've talked to him every day since school started, but I’m still nervous.”

“Hey, it’s ok, everyone gets nervous on their first date. But it’s fine, you’ll do great. Just promise me no hanky-panky.”

“Lily!”

“Only kidding. But you better get that door before he gets nervous too.”

“Oh yeah,” I said rushing to open the door

“Hey Gwen,” It was James, along with Tucker and Carter.

“Guys, what are you doing here?”

“Well, since your dads can’t meet him, he has to have some male authority figure threaten him,” Carter cut in. 

“Hey, I could’ve done that by myself,” Lily retailated. 

“But, we still appreciate it,” added Bucky, who had moved back into the entrance hall.

“Just remember to tell him to have her home by ten and if he breaks her heart he’ll have three guys, the sassiest girl you’ll ever meet and two supersoldiers on his ass. But, maybe leave at the super soldier part.”

“Don’t worry mr. Barnes, we won’t let you down,” Tucker said, before saulting, causing Bucky to burst into laughter.

The doorbell rang again.

“Ok, this time it has to be him.

I straightened at my dress and went to answer the door. We made eye contact when I opened the door and he gave me a goofy smile. I smiled back at him, glancing him up and down. He has shredded his usual attire and was now wearing a button up shirt under a leather jacket.   
“So, you must be Peter,” Lily said, making me realize I had been staring too long.

“Um, yeah. Hi. And you are?”

“I’m Lily. I will be stepping in as the over protective best friend. You break her heart I break you.”

“Lily,” I said, giving her a side glance,”Ignore her.”

“Yeah, she's all bark and no bite. She's too worried she'll break a nail. I’m Carter, her better half.

She punched him in response.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m James,” he nodded.

“Tucker.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys.”

Lily then leaned in him and whispered something to him. His eyes got wide and she leaned away.

“These are for you,” he said, handing me a bouquet of blue-stars.

“I can’t believe you remembered. Thank you.”

He gave me another dorky smile.

“I better go put these in some water. Guys, please behave,” I said before walking away.

Exist Gwen’s pov

“So. Just thought I should warn you that if you break her heart that you have to answer to the four of us,” James spoke up once Gwen was out of the room.

Peter let out a tense chuckle, “I know.”

“Your just jealous,” Tucker muttered, James cheeks flushed pink and he elbowed

“But he does have a point,” Tucker added giggling.

“Well, you should have nothing to worry about it, I wouldn’t dream of hurting Gwen.”

Enter Gwen’s pov

An empty silence hung in the air when I returned. The three boys kept sharing glances and they looked like they were trying hard to not laugh; Lily just rolled her eyes. She wondered if they behavior had anything to do with Peter looking ore flustered the usual(oh who was she kidding it definitely did)

“So, you ready to go?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Um, yeah.” Peter piped up.

Peter opened the front door and I walked outside into the brisk evening weather. I really should not have let Lily talk me into wearing a dress. Peter followed behind me leading to the driveway where a little blue honda set idle. He then picked up his pace and opened the car door for me. He then took a place in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the driveway. I could see my friends watching from the window, and silently scoffed at them. 

“So, where are you taking me,” I said excitedly, turning towards Peter.

“You’ll see,” he responded in a sing-song voice. There was that goofy smile again I loved so much.

About 20 minutes later Peter pulled up to a small apartment complex. He got out of the car first and then opened my door for me. The whole street sparkled as the sun set on the city. 

“So, what’s the plan here?”

“You’ll see,” he smirked, before walking away.

I jogged to catch up to him. He was a surprisingly fast walker. He was already half way down the sidewalk by the time he caught up to him. He didn’t say anything as he turned down an ally.

“Are you planning on murdering me in this dark alley.”

“No, I’m not. Now hold on we’re almost there.”

Peter then hopped onto the rickety ladder of the fire escape and started to climb up. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just motioned me to follow.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.”

I smiled and followed him up. Peter reached the top before me and climbed onto the roof. 

“Ok, now close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just do it. I’ll help you up.”

I did what he said. Peter reached out and grabbed my hands and then guided me up the remaining stairs.

“Ok, now open your eyes.”

I did so. Peter had decorated the rooftop for a perfect picnic. Lights were strung up around the poles and in the center there was a blanket with a ton of pillows. And then there was a small picnic basket in the middle of it all. I turned to Peter, he was wringing his hands together anticipation

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, Peter, I love it,” I ran up to him and pulled his body into a hug.

“It’s the best place in the city to watch the sunset. I thought you would like it.”

“It’s perfect.”

After a few seconds we broke apart and took a seat on the blanket. Peter then started to pull things out of the picnic basket. Sandwiches from Delmars’, a variety of chips, some cookies, fruit, and a cookie sundae.

“Oh, Peter. You didn’t have to get all this stuff.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to. Is it really a picnic without all the stops?”

“I guess it isn’t.”

Peter passed out the food, and we dug in. We talked about everything as we ate our food. Friends, family, school, memories, and we watched the sunset. And when he got dark and cold I snuggled closer to Peter. It was perfect. If I could I would stay there all day I would. But as someone once said, all good things come to an end. So we were rudely interrupted by Peter’s alarm signaling we have to go back so my dads’ didn't tear him apart. He helped me back down the fire escape and we started walking to his car.

I shivered as the wind blew around me. Since the sun set it had dropped like ten degrees, and now that I lost Peter's body heat I was freezing. I should not have let Lily convince me to wear this. But before I could even complain, Peter had wrapped me in his jacket. When we got to his car he opened the door for me, before getting in himself. And we started the drive back to Brooklyn. When we pulled back onto my street, he parked in front of my house.

“I had fun tonight,” I told him as he walked me up to my door.

“I’m glad you did. To be honest I was kinda nervous you weren't going to want to spend all night outside. But, um, maybe we could do it another time?”

“Um yeah. I would like that.”

We were on the porch yet. But I didn’t want to go inside. I just stared and smiled into those big doe eyes. Our faces were inches apart at this point. The gap closed between us. My heart pounded in my chest as we kissed. I could feel the imaginary sparks around us. It was magical. A perfect end to the perfect night.

Eventually we pulled apart. And I dreamily found my way up to my room. My dads smirked at me when I passed their room. I didn’t care. I chose instead to sit on my bed and think about the night like some lost teenager in a 90s’ movie. My phone eventually buzzed, waking me from my state

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you enjoyed the fic in the comments. Also tell me how you liked the length. It is to long to short. Again this is my first time publishing and don’t know to much


End file.
